As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored; or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Examples of portable information handling systems include notebook computers. These portable electronic devices are typically powered by rechargeable battery pack systems such as lithium ion (“Li-ion”) or nickel metal hydride (“NiMH”) battery packs. Notebook computers are often used with external AC power supplied by an AC adapter. Notebook computer users often operate notebook computers on external AC adapter power for extended periods of time without removing AC power, using the battery cells of the notebook computer in a manner similar to operation of a desktop computer on an uninterruptable power supply (UPS). During such extended times of AC adapter operation, battery cells of the battery pack systems remain at substantially fully charged status and at an elevated temperature. Since permanent battery degradation occurs more rapidly at higher battery voltages and higher battery temperatures, extended AC adapter operation time tends to accelerate notebook computer permanent battery degradation and therefore to shorten battery life. This results in the need to replace battery packs more often. Moreover, extended times of AC adapter operation interfere with the opportunity to perform a learning procedure to recalibrate the full charge capacity (FCC) value for the battery pack.